


I say I trust you, I mean I love you

by LadyKatAstrid



Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, focused on Raya and Namaari, how soft do you think these two can be? much more than that, if you squint your eyes, the gang appears too but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKatAstrid/pseuds/LadyKatAstrid
Summary: There's nothing quite like comfort in your soulmate's arms after a nightmare.
Relationships: Namaari/Raya (Disney)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 333





	I say I trust you, I mean I love you

With the Druun getting closer and closer, the four members of the divided land of Kumandra were at an impasse, not knowing what to do. The gem pieces were losing their magic and the protective circle they had created was closing in, their bodies almost back to back.

And then Raya had put her trust in her, handing Namaari the Dragon Gem piece she had been zealously guarding, giving Namaari one last look before stepping back and letting the Druun turn her into stone.

Confusion had clouded Namaari’s mind; what had Raya done? Why had she chosen her?

And then Tail’s piece had followed and Boun hugged Raya’s legs as he too became stone.

And then Talon and Spine’s as Tong and Noi and the three Ongis accepted their fate, putting Kumandra’s literal destiny in Fang's hands. On their enemy’s hands.

On Namaari.

Behind her, the rubble they had been buried under opened up and Namaari, Dragon Gem pieces still on her hands, started to run towards it. She paused midway and looked back, her heart squeezing painfully at the sight of the stone statues of the people that had put their faith in her, the people who had decided to blindly trust her all because Raya had taken the first step.

Looking forward, she saw her escape route, the sunlight. She had to make a decision, Namaari knew.

And Namaari ran away.

***

Namaari woke up with a shock, heart beating out of control and breaths coming out too shallow.

She tried to calm down, but the lingering panic of the nightmare still clung to her skin, covering it with a cold sweat and making her feel clammy.

Against her better efforts, the figure beside her stirred and then woke up completely, sitting up the same as Namaari and taking one of her hands in hers.

“Namaari, hey, listen to me.” Raya’s voice was soothing, entering Namaari’s mind like a spear through water. “Listen to me, dep la, you’re safe.”

Namaari nodded as best she could while taking deep breaths. She focused on the sound of water outside, the shadows over the mountain on the horizon, the feeling of her night clothes sticking onto her body.

Raya’s other hand, the one who wasn’t being painfully squeezed by Namaari, came up to caress the side of her head, the shaven one, and Namaari closed her eyes to bask in the feeling.

After a few minutes, she managed to get her panic under control. Namaari sighed, exhausted, and leaned towards Raya’s hand, who hadn’t stopped its movements, tilting her head to nuzzle on the other woman’s wrist, kissing the pulse point there.

“Thank you,” the Fang princess told the Heart one.

Raya smiled and pushed back Namaari’s sweat-soaked hair.

“Was it about that day?” She asked in a soft murmur with eyes that knew too much.

Namaari nodded, eyes looking down in embarrassment. But Raya didn’t let her, and she cupped Namaari’s jaw to kiss her on the nose before lifting her chin to make their eyes meet again.

“That was just a nightmare, dep la. You came back for us and reassembled the Dragon Gem. You did not leave us there; you did not run away.”

Namaari shuddered, grateful for Raya’s words and the warmth her body emanated, which managed to dispel the remnants of the foul dreams.

“It’s always worse today,” Namaari confessed.

The Fang princess buried her face on the crook of Raya’s neck, breathing in. The other woman sat more comfortably against the headboard, her hands going around the assassin’s body and starting to draw mindless figures on her back.

“I know,” was all Raya said.

And she did know.

Namaari’s worst recurring nightmare might be about that deciding day six years ago, when the choice of saving Kumandra’s citizens fell on her hands, but Raya’s had always been about the events of a few years prior, the night the Dragon Gem had broken.

Sometimes her father didn’t catch the crossbow bolt in time and sometimes her father’s statue fell to the floor and broke before her eyes, but every time she woke up with a scream, Namaari had been there to offer her comfort, to tie her to the present.

It had taken them years to build up a deep trust between them, years of loneliness and self-preservation hindering their ability to ask for help or solace. They had had to chip away at each other’s barriers when they came up, refuse to leave the other alone when it was clear company was all they needed, even though solitude was what they asked for.

“Do you think these dreams will ever leave us?”

Namaari’s words were muffled against Raya’s neck and goosebumps rose on the Heart princess where her breath touched her skin.

“I hope they get easier to deal with,” she replied with sincerity.

But she didn’t think they would leave them.

The sun rose slowly outside Namaari’s ‒and now their‒ rooms, baking the bedroom in a soft orange glow. It hadn’t changed much throughout the years; the walls were as bare as they initially were, but now trinkets and gifts from the other lands of Kumandra adorned the place.

Mainly from Heart, yes, but there was a replica of Boun’s Shrimporium on one corner, a huge axe from Spine that Namaari had won from a fight against one of Tong’s best warriors, and a few of the best prizes Noi and her gang had obtained.

Raya and she alternated between Heart and Fang for their stays, but as the central point for the Druun’s second fight, Fang was where they celebrated the anniversary of their defeat and the return of the dragons.

And that morning, it marked its sixth year.

Namaari leaned back and delicately swept back Raya’s hair. Her eyes formed a question, looking between Raya’s eyes and mouth, and Raya smiled, leaning forward for a soft kiss.

Not long into their relationship, Raya had discovered that for all the front Namaari put on, she was actually a timid person and, yes, a dragon nerd.

And so, Raya loved the alone moments they managed to get because they allowed Namaari’s true self to shine. That did not mean her prideful persona was untrue because Namaari enjoyed winning a good fight, but it was the small bubbles of softness Namaari showed, the sweet smiles and the careful touches, what Raya had really fallen for.

Namaari broke the kiss, straightening up. One of her hands came up to map Raya’s face with velvety caresses which made Raya smile which in turn made Namaari’s attention turn to her lips.

Namaari was about to follow the path of her fingers with her mouth when their bedroom’s door shot open and shouts of indignation followed a blurry figure.

“Noi! Give it back, that’s mine!” Boun’s voice resonated through the room.

Boun came into the room running, his growing body accommodating lanky limbs and a stylish haircut, wearing a blend between Tail and Fang’s fashion.

Raya and Namaari turned their heads up to see Noi and the three Ongis perched up in a beam, laughing down at Boun.

Noi, on the other hand, wore typical Talon clothes with Ongi motifs, but her face hadn’t lost her baby fat yet. Thanks to her continuous friendship with the half-monkey half-catfish creatures, she was an expert at climbing and swift in her movements, helped by a hooked rope which now clung from a beam.

Raya was about to open her mouth, but a boisterous voice spoke first.

“How many times do I have to say not to disturb the princesses in their room!” Tong did not mind the fact that people were barely awake, and his voice scared the birds perched on Namaari’s windows. “You have no respect for the elder, not one bit!”

Noi and the Ongis stuck their tongue out at the Spine warrior while Boun tried, without much success, to grab at Noi’s rope.

Namaari and Raya were frozen in place, looking like they were intruding on a moment they had no idea they had got into. They looked at each other, not really knowing how to proceed or where to hide behind.

“Morning guys,” Sisu’s dragon head nodded at them from the entrance, her voice mixing with the complaints, laughs, and dramatic antics of the other people inside.

Namaari waved at Sisu with a confused smile while Raya helplessly looked at the scene in front of them.

“Yeah, they’re in a mood this morning, huh?” Sisu continued.

“Isn’t there something you can do?” Almost begged Raya.

“Sure I can.”

She got up in her hind legs and picked up the hook from where Noi had been hanging. Instead of letting the girl down, Sisu started to walk towards the exit, Noi and the Ongis still high up, and the rest of them followed the dragon without really realising they were doing so, as their voices didn’t die out.

Silence enveloped the room once more when Sisu’s tail closed the door behind them.

Raya collapsed back, arms outstretched and blowing raspberries at the sky on her way down. Namaari chuckled, but she too laid down again, her head on top of Raya’s arm.

“Six years and they haven’t changed a bit,” Namaari remarked.

Raya turned her head to look at Namaari and absentmindedly spun the other woman’s hair between her fingers.

“Six years and it doesn’t look like they’re going to change a bit,” Raya agreed.

Namaari chuckled again. “As if you didn’t think they’re still as adorable as ever.”

Raya smiled at Namaari’s words, knowing them to be true.

“Do you think we’ll have five more minutes for just the two of us?” Raya looked into Namaari’s eyes, getting lost in her dark brown eyes.

“If we’re lucky, Sisu will babysit them for a while and‒”

There was an explosion-like sound and the diabolical laugh of Noi followed it.

“That’s it!” Sisu’s voice could be heard through the walls. “Now you’re gonna get it.”

If their voices were loud before, now they rose in volume, and Namaari looked at Raya with mirth in her eyes, swiping back Raya’s hair.

“No rest for the wicked, dep la,” the Fang princess said.

“Let’s show them what the baddest blades of Kumandra look like after being disturbed,” the Heart princess replied.


End file.
